


Inspiration for Optimum Results

by Saevam



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Desk Sex, Established Jounouchi Katsuya/Kaiba Seto | Seto Kaiba/Joey Wheeler, Joey and Yuugi being best bros, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Office Sex, Riding, Sexting, Sexual Fantasy, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, adorably vanilla Seto, alternate source of lube, fantisizing, pervy Yuugi, sex tips, spicing up your love life, stupid sexy Joey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saevam/pseuds/Saevam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeing that his and Kaiba's love life could use a little spicing up, Joey takes a little inspiration from Yuugi, to surprise Seto.<br/>Shameless PWP pr0n for Kuromori!</p><p>EDIT: A few readers pointed out that a chunk of the story was missing; I didn't realize it due to a coding error.  The text would still be there when I copy/pasted it into the form, but the text would disappear on the finalized screen due to the code I had inserted in my word processor for formatting.</p><p>The story has been restored and it looks like everything is there!</p><p>Thanks so much to my readers for pointing this out to me!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspiration for Optimum Results

**Author's Note:**

  * For [okumori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/okumori/gifts).



> For my darling Kuromori, who wanted some puppyshipping smut and gave me the following prompts/kinks:  
> office sex, mutual masterbation, oxfords, and office ties.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this hot little romp in the KC office building!

"So what could this possibly be that you don't want me to see," Joey triumphantly smiled as he pinned Yuugi to the carpet of his friend's bedroom. Yuugi continued to make a (futile) effort to dislodge Joey's heavier form, and the way Yuugi was twisting he was sure to get rug burns or bruising that would no doubt raise questions in gym class next week.

Switching to holding Yuugi with one hand, and balancing so that he was still pinning Yuugi but able to reach the handle of Yuugi's closet door- specifically the side where Joey knew that Yuugi kept his stash of _dirty goods_ , "C'mon man, are you holding out on me or something?" Joey teased, as Yuugi kicked harder, "I mean, you and I know each other’s dirty-nasty’s- don't be shy..."

The door opened and a box came tumbling out; suddenly Joey found himself under a rain of white fabric, costume jewelry, and other props. In fact, judging by the mirror that had been shoved into the closet, Joey could now see his own surprised expression (along with Yuugi's mortified face) in the wake of Joey's discovery. More accurately, they looked as if the closet had vomited a costume store upon them.

"Woah...what is all of this?, "Joey asked, pulling a white tunic that had landed on his head, and finally releasing Yuugi, who was scrambling to shove everything back into the box,

"I-it's nothing! Just something for Yami," Yuugi mumbled, "I am pretty sure you and Kaiba have your little kinks that get you in the mood..."  
Joey inspected the plastic cuffs that had tumbled beside him; noting that the paint that had been applied to make them look like a golden slave cuff had flaked a bit. Beside his leg was a plastic palm frond, a circlet, and purple robes; to round out the whole mess a decent sized bottle of lube and some (Joey couldn't help but laugh) toys of the sexual variety.

"Damn, Yuugi, if I didn't already know how much of a perv you are, this about seals the deal. You playing dress up for the Pharaoh?"

Yuugi groaned, "Keep it down- Grandpa is home, and I don't want to explain this to him!"

Joey howled with laughter; exasperated, Yuugi chucked one of the less anatomically-correct dildos at Joey in retribution, "I don't know why you're giving me a hard time (Oh my god, Joey- don't even laugh at that!) I am pretty sure that you and Kaiba have some sort of high-tech play involved in your bedroom antics."

Joey blew his bangs out of the way and hummed out loud; now that Yuugi pointed it out he didn't have a place to tease Yuugi about the couple’s appetites- his and Seto's sex life was pretty vanilla now that he thought about it. Yuugi was staring at him; eyes roaming his features has his friend came to the same conclusion: _"Really? Someone as creative as he is?!"_

"Shh. Keep it down, Yug. Grandpa, remember?" He threw the toy back at Yuugi to make his point. Yuugi was laughing behind his hands now, and Joey huffed because he was pretty sure he deserved what he was getting now, considering that he had brought the subject-literally- tumbling down on him,

"He's busy," Joey began, "So when we do actually get time alone we're so happy to have it, it's pretty straight forward. I mean-," Joey paused to lick his lips, "I'm not wanting, you know? We're happy...I mean...I am happy...he says he's happy...I mean considering that Mokuba's usually about we really can't have stuff like this," he indicated Yuugi's "box of fun", "laying around."

Yuugi shrugged, " No reason not to get inventive," he said indicating the mirror and the box of costumes and props, "It took a bit for us to figure out what we liked; it was awkward at first but I am glad that Yami and I were able to find a way to spice things up."  
There was something surprisingly natural about the involuntary crooked grin Yuugi now wore while he neatly folded the costumes. Joey fiddled with the palm frond for a few moments, "May I ask-"

"Fantasies," Yuugi said quickly, a blush spreading across his face, "This was Yami's: to see me dressed like this...don't you have anything about Seto that get's you through a night when you two are apart?"

Huh. Joey quickly cycled through his "wank-bank" inventory that starred Seto; considering that Joey had grown up jerking it to a healthy dosage of pornography, it seemed that none had managed to infect his fantasies of Seto.  
That sort of fare, usually involved Joey harassing Seto at his work until Seto had enough and took Joey on the large office desk in his Kaiba Corp office.  
Or there was one of Joey under the table servicing his boyfriend throughout one of those boring budget meetings that his boyfriend loudly (and often) complained about.  
Another vision of Joey taken up against the large panoramic windows overlooking the Domino skyline; Seto winding his tie around Joey's wrists, tying the silk taut enough that it burned and rubbed against Joey’s sensitive skin, and Joey not giving a damn at all. Seto’s fingertips digging into Joey's hips as he sunk into his lover’s body with a satisfied snarl...

Oh.

"Joey? You're drooling." Yuugi's voice snapped him to his senses. His friend's concerned face was close enough that he could feel the other's breath upon his suddenly flushed skin, "you okay there?"

"I, ah,” Joey gulped, “I think I found something?"

Yuugi grinned, "Good," and then, "care to share?" The latter was a joke, Joey knew, but he stood up suddenly, dislodging Yuugi in the process; he was barely able to stop himself from blurting, "Office". 

He checked his watch: 4:45; It was Sunday; Seto was at the office now getting ready for the week; Mokuba was at a study group. If he left now he could...

"Oh so you get to know mine and Yami's routine but you're not going to share?" Yuugi mock-pouted, shoving the box back into closet with a resolute shut of the doors, "not fair, Joey."

"If Seto doesn't kill me for this one, I'll let you know, deal?", and with that Joey let himself out in order to catch the 5:15pm train uptown.

***

It was a known fact that Gozaburo Kaiba designed the Kaiba Corporation headquarters to be equal parts impressive and intimidating. As Joey stood in the elevator bay of the private-access shaft, he decided that Kaiba Corporation at 6:00pm with only the emergency lighting on and its deserted halls was more unnerving than when there were actual people and security guards about.

Passing a glance at the empty desk of Seto's personal assistant, he paused at the massive doors that lead to Seto's office. How was he going to do this? Should he announce himself? Should he just run in and surprise Seto? He wasn't sure if that was a good idea considering that Seto kept a loaded gun in his top desk drawer. However, considering that Mokuba was always popping in at random times, Seto was used to being barged in on...hopefully…actually scratch that: it wasn’t worth the risk.  
He looked around the office as if seeking for some sort of inspiration (and to double check that Isono and his men weren't around- talk about awkward) and wishing he had planned this whole thing better. 

Should he just leave and not come back until he had bought something sexy- nah, too girly and totally not their thing. Call his fellow perv-in-arms and see if Yuugi had any ideas on how to get things start-

His cell phone buzzed, and nearly caused him to leap out of his skin; he had forgotten that he had put it on vibrate.

// Hey. Where are you?// Seto's text message glowed from the screen. Joey looked again at the door and then at the cell phone. Joey had to scratch his head in wonder that the security system had not alerted Seto to Joey's presence in the building; he had  
suspected that Seto had something updating him on the comings and goings in the building, considering that Seto tended to check and double check everything himself for good measure.

If Seto did not know he was here...then this could be to Joey's advantage, with a sudden spark of inspiration, Joey typed back:

//Out still. You?// and sent. He was rewarded a few moments later with the sound of Seto's cell phone beeping beyond the doors.

// At work.//came the sudden and obvious reply, and then > followed close behind.

 _You, obviously_ Joey snickered to himself; thought for a moment, and then typed that out into the line of his text message (he added a wink just because he knew that Seto would roll his eyes at the sight of the emoticon).

There was silence for a few moments, before Seto responded, //I never thought I'd say this, but: great minds think alike//

Joey frowned: //Har. Har. Even in text messages you gotta be a jerk... //

He could practically envision the smug look on Seto's face; if it didn't turn him on, Joey didn't know what he would do. He quietly sunk into Seto's assistant's desk chair as he awaited Seto's response. When none came for a few moments, Joey sighed and decided that it was up to him to take on matters:

//I wasn't kidding, you know?//

// I know. ;) //

Joey never knew that he could feel so enraged by the sight of an emoticon; He surmised that this was probably what Seto felt whenever Joey spammed him with them. With a resolution to never use the symbols (in excess) again, Joey typed the next message carefully,

//Since you're up to it (glad to hear it) wanna try something naughty?//

//I am at work, idiot.// Joey grinned and typed,

// No one's there...chicken?//

The typing on the other side of Seto's door suddenly stopped and for a brief moment Joey was certain that maybe Seto was on to the fact that he was outside. However, when the doors of the office failed to suddenly burst off their hinges, and a response from Seto arrived, Joey allowed himself to breathe:

//What did you have in mind?//

Joey chuckled; so Seto had actually been considering Joey's offer. Time to just lead him in, 

//Tell me what you wanna do to me...//  
A few seconds flew by, the "..." flashing on Seto's side of the texting interface before finally //'Fuck you'... I mean this not in the pejorative, by the way.//

Joey groaned, // Wow, Kaiba. Way to suck a sexting. You do realize that there are eleven year olds out there that have a better imagination of what to do with a cell phone, right?//

//You like it when I suck ;)...remind me to take Mokuba's cell phone from him when he gets home. That's getting locked up at night from now on...//

Joey rolled his eyes //Okay. That first part was a good start...tell me what you'd do to me...// "let's leave Mokuba out of this..." Joey whispered as he jammed at the "send" button.

//Aren't you out with Yuugi?! Won't he mind you being on the cell phone constantly...and of course, you getting a hard-on?//

Joey almost threw his cell phone across the office in frustration, but decided to just take the lead since Seto, as usual, was being difficult:

//He's in the shop. Grandpa needed him. C'mon, I am bored.//

Seto's audible sigh from the opposite side of the door nearly made Joey drop his phone, but he continued:

// If I was there right now, I'd push your seat away from that desk and get on my knees...//

A few seconds ticked by and considering that Seto had neither responded with an objection or an urging, Joey continued, 

//I put my hands on your legs and just stroke the tops of them- I love the way your pants feel under my fingers; they're so soft and warm. I like the way your legs feel too. They're really strong and firm; Whenever I touch you just to the side of your knee, they twitch a little. I just trace patterns there for a bit; You, of course will be trying to ignore me- you're leaning forward attempting to type at the keyboard...pretending that you don't have me between your legs...in your office.//

// That wouldn't work. You're hard to ignore since you tend to make so much noise..//

// Especially when you've got me under you// Joey couldn't help the grin that broke across his face as he sent his counter-flirt, // but you’re spreading your legs wide enough just to make it more comfortable for me, so I know that I can start rubbing against the front of your pants.//

//You’re such a pervert.// Came the response, and when Joey didn’t send anything back in response to that, another text followed up, //Are you still there?//

Joey beamed, //Of course. I just had to relocate; started touching myself and forgot where I was ;)// It was a lie, but it was good it give Seto another image to layer over the story he was weaving via text. He sent it and began to compose a longer one:

//Your front feels so hot…I can feel your dick pressing against the material. And I am just rubbing you, loving the way you’re trying to appear so distant, but I know that you’re still with me because you’re getting nice a firm. I tug at your pant zipper, and look up at you…//

Pleased with what he wrote, Joey decided to wait to see if Seto would rise (he snickered) to Joey’s bait.  
Seto didn’t disappoint:

// I roll my eyes, because, as usual I can’t say ‘no’ to you, and let you do as you please. I unzip the fly for you and return to my work.//  
Joey thought for a moment trying hard not to make this sound too much like one of those terrible bodice rippers, and wrote back, //Oh, man look at you. Nice and hard at my touch. I pull you out and begin to stroke you…just like I am doing to myself right now…//

//…are you really being serious about jerking off in the Mutohs’ bathroom?!//

Joey rolled his eyes, >

//Of course they are. But I am in the privacy of my office. You, hornball, are in someone’s home.//  
Well that was good to know, // You touching yourself yet?//

//No.//

//Looks like I have to work harder then:// Joey thought to himself before pressing on, //I keep stroking you, till your fully up. There a bit of your cum at the slit so spread it around a bit, wetting you. Your hips jump a little, and I can see a flush starting spread along your face. Try as you like it, you’re not made out of stone. Your leg hooks around me, and pulls me closer to you. You’re hinting at what you want from me but you’re going to have to be a bit more obvious//

Joey took a moment to re-read his work (and adjust himself because these texts were starting to get to him at least), and hit the “send” button.

The “…” flashed up immediately, and much to Joey’s delight they remained that way for some time; good to know that Seto was finally getting his head in the game.

//Since you are intent on distracting me, and you’ve put me in a compromising situation, I decide to take initiative that will be in our mutual interest…// Joey felt himself wither a bit at the clinical words but then the next sentences caught his eyes. _Oh, wow. Mr. Kaiba_ : 

// Since I have a meeting in a few moments, I won’t run the risk of you embarrassing me; but I can’t have you not finish what you’ve started. I push you back a bit so that you’re under the desk, concealed from anyone who enters my office, and then grab you by the hair. You resist me, of course, but when you see my cock just inches from your mouth, you can’t help but indulge…I bite my lip as I feel your mouth close over the head. It’s hot, and wet…//

He had to swallow a few times to get his baring as the realization that he had finally managed to get Seto Kaiba to sext him sunk in, he scrambled to reply, noting that the sounds of Seto’s typing upon his keyboard had died away.

//Your fingers grip me, and I let you lower me onto you cock. My lips are burning trying to stretch around it, and just before I try to suck you, you pull me back off, and then lower me back down. I let you lead. There’s something amazing about you feeding your cock into my mouth. The door opens and your appointment comes in and you let go. I wait for you to make your introductions, before I start licking a bit around your head- my hand is on the base stroking. It’s hard for you to keep speaking without you letting your appointment know that I am up to, so you let him talk. I however, am running my tongue along the vein, and slipping it under the ridge of your head…I know how much you like it when I do that…//

With a satisfied smile Joey allowed himself the pleasure to slip his non-texting hand down the front of his pants; He was fairly certain that he heard a muffled swear beyond the door. 

//How you feelin’?// Yes, he was stroking his own ego in more ways than one, but he had to know.

//Wishing that I had the real thing right now.// was Seto's reply.

Jackpot. 

With a triumphant smile, Joey got up and walked up to the office doors and pushed them open wide, “You’re wish is my command, Seto,” He purred and was rewarded at the sight of his lover’s shell-shocked expression. Even more satisfying was the fact that Seto was now on the office sofas, with his pants undone; Joey grinned:

“Liar. You said that you weren’t touching yourself.”

“And you said you were with Yuugi,” The glare would have normally incinerated a lesser man, but the intended effect was lessened by the aroused blush spread across Seto’s pale face, “How long have you been out there?”

“Since I started texting,” Joey replied drinking in the sight of his lover. Slim fit pants, oxford with the buttons undone and rolled up sleeves, tie loose, and the beginnings of a noticeable erection, “Thought I’d come by to have a little bit of fun…”  
Seto growled and stood up making for the desk, “I have work…”

Joey moved to intercept him, “I’ll say you do,” he canted his own hips forward as he leaned up against the front of Seto’s massive desk. He was being overly bold, he knew it, but if he didn’t derail Seto from his current path to his computer, Joey knew the evening would be lost…and his after-hours building access privileges most likely revoked.

He shot Seto a crooked smile, and was met with Seto gaze which was caught somewhere between annoyed and uncertain if Joey was going to suddenly shout “GOTCHA!! YOU SHOULD SEE YOUR FACE!!”.  
A few more seconds ticked by, and when Joey still found himself half-way sprawled and not knocked to the floor with an order to go home to the Kaiba mansion, Joey decided to further press his (usually precarious) luck with his boyfriend,

“C’mon, Seto. Let’s have a little fun,” He said eagerly, “You were really into it on the phone…”  
Seto shrugged, moving quietly, “Those were just text messages…”

“Yeah, but you were having fun…” He sighed, as Seto’s long fingers moved to cup his face. He felt himself shiver as Seto brushed his bangs to the side, as Seto was oft to do before he pressed a kiss to Joey’s forehead, “not now”.

“But we’re alone,” Joey mumbled, canting his head slightly to disrupt Seto’s fingers so he could lean upwards to kiss Seto’s mouth. “you were having fun…” he murmured against Seto’s lips before they were drawn into a kiss. He was wheedling, Joey knew it, but the fantasy of having Seto just focus on him somewhere not in their bedroom was so tempting that it reduced him to not being above begging. 

He deepened the kiss, turning it from soft pecks into something that was open-mouthed and insistent. Seto’s tongue was in Joey’s mouth and Joey gently nipped on it; sucked on it before allowing it to retreat, “Please,” a breathy plea exhaled once Joey found that he could talk once more, “it’d be really hot,” he leaned over the desk reaching for his lover’s neck tie, “you could use me…tie me up with this,’ he tugged on the silk, “make me suck your dick while you type…” 

Seto’s barely contained the thrill that ran up his spine at Joey’s suggestions spurred the blond. Alright…if that’s what Seto wanted, Joey swung his legs so that he was sitting on the desk, no longer leaning haphazardly, now effectively blocking Seto’s view of the computer screen. He kicked his legs impishly, making sure that his heels banged against the handsome oak drawers, 

“Or you can be the big boss man- lean back and let me ride you…because you’re Seto fucking Kaiba, and you damn well deserve to have your dick worshiped an milked when, how, and whenever you damn well please…” 

Joey had never really been one for dirty talk; never thought he had it in him aside from the usual exclamations people typically made when they were being screwed into the mattress by their lovers.  
He would have patted himself on the back, if doing so didn’t mean that he would have to let go of the tie or miss out of the fact that Seto’s eyes were practically dilating, and the other man’s breathing had picked up the more Joey whispered dirty musings allowed.

“So,” Joey licked his lips, watching as Seto’s eyes seemed to track the pink muscle’s brief flicker, “what’s it going to be? Am I gonna be your little toy? Something ‘ to perform a perfunctory act so you are able to streamline your process?’” this was said in Joey’s best impression of his boyfriend whenever Seto was on the phone with his board or underlings. Joey snickered, and here Seto thought Joey tuned him out whenever Seto was discussing KC affairs… 

Seto swallowed hard at that; Joey relaxed his grip on the tie just in case. He was pleased to notice that Seto’s hands had absently traveled to the tops of the blond’s thighs and were rubbing him lightly.“Or…” Joey purred leaning in closer to kiss Seto again, “Or are you going to just have me? A nice rough romp in your office, because why not…”

Seto’s breath came hard against Joey’s mouth, “What are you doing to me…”

Joey smiled, “Being a good boyfriend.”

“What if I want both?”

Joey grinned, “Then I’m yours to do with whatever you please…’

In a swift motion he was pulled off the desk and fully into Seto’s lap; Joey would have made a remark about Seto being super decisive except that Seto’s mouth was on his own again and his boyfriend’s tongue had reclaimed its spot. Joey gave as good as he was able, thrusting and tangling against Seto’s, arching a little in his seat to gain leverage against his taller lover.

He could only writhe and wriggle in Seto’s lap, and even that range of motion was small due to Seto’s arm was wrapped around him like a vice. Joey had no choice but to grind up against Seto and welcomed the feeling of Seto hardening against him.  
Their frantic kiss parted; a gossamer strand of saliva connecting them for a brief moment, before their heavy breathing snapped it and disconnected them. Seto’s hands were now on the sides of Joey’s hips, forcing the blond into a lazy rhythm that allowed Joey to shamelessly rub himself on Seto’s crotch, but also let Seto knead Joey’s ass through the loose denim. 

Joey squirmed in the hold, watching as Seto’s gazed fixed on the way their hips were moving. Soon, Seto was no longer holding onto Joey; at some point the blond’s hands had found their way to Seto’s broad shoulders, and the CEO’s hands had fallen back to the chair’s armrests content to sit back and watch Joey perform a rather amateur lapdance.

Not that Seto’s dick seemed to care about the lack of finesse in Joey’s performance, or his either for that matter. Joey hissed as his pants were suddenly becoming uncomfortable and Seto’s hands were on his hips like a pair of breaks urging Joey to stop.  
They were both panting, Seto moved to attack the side of Joey’s neck to suck on the pulse point there. The resulting whine on Joey’s part was undignified, but Seto’s lips and tongue were like stripes of molten liquid upon his sensitize skin.  
The hands moved from his hips to resume squeezing and cupping Joey’s ass. Joey shivered at the implied possessiveness.

Seto suddenly leaned back, his expression smug; his eyes fever bright. Blue eyes flicked downwards to the pair of tented pants, “Get to it. You wanted my dick so badly tonight…better give it it’s just due.”  
With a nod, Joey’s hands fumbled with Seto’s belt buckle, then the pants fly, but soon he was reaching into the soft fabric and pulling out his lover’s cock. Joey made a movement to slide off Seto’s lap so that he could take the length into his mouth, but Seto stopped him, shaking his head, 

“Not yet. You’ll have a mouthful soon,” He leaned in and kissed Joey on the mouth, “I want to watch you touch me for a bit.” Joey swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry as his lips parted to allow Seto access.  
After a touch, “If you’re good…” Seto’s hand pawed at the front of Joey’s pants, and his smile turned crooked, “I’ll return the favor…” he ground the heel of his palm roughly against Joey’s erection and chuckled at Joey’s choked cry.

Joey got to work then, he fisted the shaft and began to pump it slowly just as he did to himself. After a few strokes, he let his thumb press against the head, enjoying how the hot flesh twitched his hands. He was vaguely aware of Seto undoing the front of his shirt, but considering that one of Joey’s hands was working Seto’s cock, and then other arm was wrapped around the back of his boyfriend’s neck for support, Joey left himself wide open to Seto.

His shirt fell away just as he was beginning to play with the tip of Seto’s length, smearing the beginnings of pre-cum across the skin, and Seto hands were now up and under his armpits, holding him and mercilessly thrumming Joey’s nipples with his thumbs.  
Joey twisted in his hold, quickening his strokes on Seto’s length, and noticing that the front of his pants were beginning to show a wet spot; his hand on Seto stilled.

“Keep going,” Seto ordered and Joey picked up his pace. He managed to get a few good strokes in, before the action was derailed by the sight and feeling of Seto’s right hand, traveling down the side of Joey’s body, tickling at his ribs, before it deftly freed Joey’s erection from his jeans and began to stroke.

“Oh god…”Joey exclaimed, biting his lip in order to prevent any other stupid utterances from leaking. But damn it if this wasn’t hot- him balanced on Seto’s lap, both of them jerking the other off. It was…it was incredibly intimate- they had never done something like this before…

Judging by Seto’s gaze upon their hands working each other’s lengths, Joey could tell that the feeling was mutual. Their eyes met, and they kissed again- this time it was languid and needy; Joey could feel his dick being pressed up against his stomach due to their proximity; globules smearing on his abdomen as Seto played with Joey’s balls (Joey adjusted his awkward seat to allow Seto some access). Needing to up the ante, Joey fisted both his own cockhead and Seto’s, rubbing the sensitive tips with the flat of his thumb.

Seto groaned into the kiss and the shudder that coursed through him traveled into Joey.

Without breaking their kiss, Seto pushed them both into a standing position, Joey wobbling against the desk until he found purchase and the found awareness that Seto was pulling down Joey’s jeans and boxers in one deft movement.  
He clutched onto Seto’s form and slid onto his knees, he made sure he touched every inch of Seto he could on his way down.

Seto was standing over him now, eyes drinking in Joey’s form; Joey trembled under the appraisement. Seto’s cock bobbed just out of sight, and Joey felt himself lick his lips. Seto chuckled and began to remove the oxford; his pants remained right where they were: high on Seto’s hips held up by the stiff belt, and the long length curved upwards against Seto’s belly.

“Only removing what I need,”

“How efficient of you…” Joey stood taller without leaving his knees as he reached out for Seto, pulling him closer by the belt loops. He noticed that Seto was giving him a curious look but Joey figured it be best to show instead of tell.

He kissed Seto’s stomach; hot open-mouth kisses along the sensitive skin, ignoring the head of Seto’s cock, as Joey peppered the flesh, felt it twitch under his lips and then tense when the kisses turned to broad wet swipes of the tongue. 

Above him Seto made the quietest of noises; little hisses and hitches has he attempted to control the involuntary movements. That is until Joey’s tongue finally (and haphazardly) errantly lapped against the cock-head.  
And did it again…and again, until Seto decided that his tolerance for being teased by Joey had been worn thin. 

Joey was pulled up onto his feet, and Seto’s mouth was on his again,

“Thought…”Joey panted, “Thought you wanted me to…”

Not needing Joey to finish that thought, “Oh, I do,” a bite to the blond’s bottom lip, “I’m just going to make sure you’re on task”.

A few more hot kisses that nearly left him breathless and Joey found his naked form spun around facing away from Seto, his body pitched forward onto the deck, and his arms being pulled behind him. Despite that his face now awkwardly pressed into the desk’s ink blotter, he could barely contain himself when he felt the silk of Seto’s tie begin to wrap around his wrists. Seto wound the silk methodically, tying him snugly; Joey could barely keep his shivers at bay. He was allowed to test the bonds, flexing his arms making sure that this wouldn’t strain his shoulders. With a nod, Joey was pulled up, turned around once more, and pushed down onto his knees.  
Joey expected to immediately resume, leaned in to take the length into his mouth or at least lick at it, but Seto had other plans.

When Joey leaned forward, Seto stopped him. He looked up to see if there was something wrong; Joey's eyes meeting his lover's, only to see that Seto was more interested in studying him. The brunette's fingers carding through his hair, massaging Joey's scalp in a way that Joey found himself leaning into the touch. Next, the fingertips traveled from head, to the base of Joey's skull, down the neck as far as Seto could reach without leaning over. Tender touches moved forward, brushing the tips of Joey's ears, jaw line, tipping Joey's head upwards so that Seto could get a better look.

Joey shivered; couldn't help but feel a blossoming of warmth spread within him as Seto continued with his reverent touches.

A few more touches, and Joey felt himself swallow audibly as as Seto's fingers alighted upon his adam's apple. Another moment held in suspension of Seto's gaze before, until the right hand moved to the back of Joey's head, spread open-palmed and grasped Joey's hair in a silent command for Joey to continue.

He leaned forward, lips parting now that this act was no longer about teasing his lover; this was what Seto wanted now and, Joey was going to acquiesce. 

The head breached his mouth, Joey allowing Seto to just feed the length into his mouth as far back as Seto wished. The hand on his head immobilized him, and he patiently waited for Seto to fill his mouth; fought down the gag reflex as the cock bumped against the back of his throat and stilled. A few moments, he withdrew until only the tip remained; pursed between Joey's lips, before slowly thrusting forward and filling Joey's mouth once more.

Seto held him them there, and Joey wriggled as he thought of the erotic picture they now made, should someone were to walk in on them- Seto, shirtless, cock buried and held in Joey's mouth...

Joey moaned around the length, delighting in the hiss Seto made at the vibrations he undoubtedly felt. A few more seconds and the hand fell away, another silent signal that Joey was now allowed to do whatever he wished to the length. 

 

He pulled back, letting the cock bob in the air above him, and began to lick it with broad long laps from the base to the tip. Joey traced the dark vein with the tip of his tongue, enjoying the quiet noises Seto made above him as the blond worked the cock in a way that he new would drive Seto crazy.

Joey tongued the ignored cockhead, finally taking it back inside his mouth along with the rest of it; wishing his hands were free to grab Seto's hips and really pull Seto's dick into his mouth. 

Above him, Seto gasped, made a choked noise, and Joey continued onward; hollowing his cheeks as he began to set better rhythm.

Joey's body squirmed with denied pleasure; his own cock stiff and leaking, wanting to be stimulated, as Joey continued to suck and stroke on the length at a faster pace. 

Seto's hands were suddenly back on him, one gripping the top of Joey's head, the other fumbling for purchase on the top of Joey's shoulder. Normally, this meant that Seto was now going to just fuck Joey's mouth and throat, not that Joey minded- he rather enjoyed it when Seto practically lost all control and let his baser instincts take over. Of course it also meant that Joey would have to take care of himself afterwards...

"Stop," Seto breathed; Joey could feel all the tension from Seto's radiating from Seto's body, "I think you've got me wet enough..."

Joey pulled off and looked at Seto in confusion; he licked his swollen lips, "Eh?"

"You didn't bring any lube, did you?"

Joey cursed. No, no he did not...fuck this was going to be a bit rougher than usual, "Nah, thought you'd have some on you..."

Seto rolled his eyes, "Oh that's a brilliant assumption, because you know...," the sarcasm dripped, "since we always fuck in my office."

Joey shrugged, well there went the erotic picture...well it was fitting, he supposed. Only he and Kaiba would be standing there, Seto's dick inches from a very naked Joey's mouth, arguing about someone forgetting the lube.

"It's fine...I mean," Joey twisted in his bonds, "Not like you and I haven't done it dry before..."

Seto's expression softened, his thumb brushing Joey's lips, "I don't want to hurt you..."

"C'mon," Joey grinned, "I can take a pounding from you...wouldn't still be here if I couldn't."

Seto's eyebrow quirked, and mumbled something in an exasperated tone; Joey only caught, "in love", and "idiot". His smiled broadened, if not at the sentiment, but at the face Seto made no doubt at the sudden absurdity their little scene had taken.

Joey thought on it, and then figured that it really was all too much: him naked and smiling in front of Seto's erect cock, while Seto floundered on figuring out an alternative source of lubricant on his smartphone.

Suddenly Seto strode off (or rather waddled) over to the office’s en-suite kitchenette, opened a cabinet and came back with a bottle of the high quality olive oil Seto usually kept on hand for when he had a salad for lunch.

“Stop laughing idiot, you’re killing the mood,” Seto grumbled as he placed the bottle on the desk.

“I’m laughing because you had to look that up…most guys our age…”

“I’m not,” Seto interrupted, “‘most guys our age’”, He gripped Joey by the shoulders and helped the blond stand before folding him once more over the top of the desk. The urgency of Seto’s movement effectively putting their scene back on track.

“What I love most about you,” Joey sighed, barely able to keep his shiver at bay when he heard the oil bottle’s cap open.

He felt Seto spread him open, Joey squirming on the desk in his vulnerable position, anticipating the slick sensation. Oil was poured down his cleft, Seto’s fingers spreading it around the hole but otherwise ignoring his entrance. Joey bucked at the sensation of Seto fingers massaging at the sensitive skin between his sac and hole, and ground when Seto palmed his balls, almost lazily in his hand.

“How do you want it?” Seto, now leaning over Joey’s back, whispered into the blond’s ear, “Don’t say ‘whatever you want’,” A nip to Joey’s ear, “I want to hear you say how you want me to fuck you…” and then Seto bit him at the base of his neck. Joey trembled, shifting a bit under Seto’s weight, his mouth opening and closing in a hiss; Seto had begun to breach him with one long finger.

Seto continued, mouthing dirty words into Joey’s ears, “You came to me, wanting me to fuck you good Joey…,”the finger pushed in further, wiggling a bit to stretch the passage, “I want to achieve,” a sharp thrust, “Optimum performance.”

Joey actually wailed at that; that and because Seto had now entered another finger and was making a circling movement with both finger, after each thrust and spread, “How do you want to get fucked, Joey?” Seto growled, “I rather enjoy feedback from my underlings…”

Joey was grateful that his snort of laughter was cut off by a moan as Seto found his spot and began to attack it mercilessly.

“I want— “ Joey faltered, swallowing and breathing heavily through his nose as Seto continued to tease his hole, “You…to…”

“ ‘To’?” Joey could hear the triumphant smirk in Seto’s voice; the brunette lifted off of him and was now just pushing his fingers in and out of Joey in short, slow, and shallow thrusts. When Joey attempted to push back onto Seto’s hand to just to feel some pleasure, Seto stopped him, and gave Joey a light slap on his right ass-cheek. 

Joey jumped, his head knocking a few items off the other side of the desk. He swore, “..To…use me…”

“That’s not very specific,” Seto said with feigned disinterest as if he was not currently sliding a third finger into his boyfriend’s asshole.

Joey struggled and bucked against the latest invasion, it was becoming all too much, “Make me ride you…” he groaned… “Shove me down on your cock and let me…let…me…” Joey trailed off, swallowing several times; Seto had resumed exploiting his sweetspot.

“Sounds like a very good plan,” Seto purred, curling his fingers against the spot, causing Joey’s entire body to deeply tremble and spasm against the desk.

The fingers withdrew, and Joey allowed himself a few deep breaths. Distantly he was aware of Seto pulling the tie away from his arms, until his hands flopped to the sides; palms spread against the desk.

“Turn around,” Seto ordered, and Joey could hear him pulling the chair closer to the desk.

He struggled to stand, his legs wobbled and his penis was tortuously stiff, but Joey finally managed to turn and face Seto- even if it meant leaning against the desk.

Seto had stripped, he noticed, the brunette’s clothing in a puddle with Joey’s own. Pale hands gripped Joey by the hips and lifting him up onto the desk. Wordlessly, Seto pushed him to lie back; his legs fitted into the crooks of Seto’s arms, and then spread outwards and opened.

Joey chanced a downwards look to find Seto’s slicked and leaking cock ready to breach him; Joey swallowed. Seto arms left his legs with a silent order the Joey keep them up at their current angle, and gripped Joey by the hips- Joey could feel the cockhead bump at his entrance.

Slowly ever so slowly, Seto began to slide Joey onto his cock. Joey reached upwards to grip Seto’s shoulders so that he wouldn’t thrust downwards; it was clear Seto wanted to penetrate Joey slowly- Seto’s eyes were fixed upon his dick seating fully into Joey.

When he was all the way in, bent over Joey’s folded position, Seto brushed his lips across Joey’s forehead, “Ready?” he grunted.

Not trusting himself with words, Joey only nodded against Seto; the angle was overwhelming, and it felt so good to be so full of Seto’s cock. He gasped as Seto’s arms wound against his back and bottom, and then cried out when Seto lifted them briefly into a standing position- Seto’s cock head poking against his prostate- before landing them both back into Seto’s office chair.

Joey’s vision swam under the onslaught of sensations, it was all he could do to wrap his arms around Seto’s neck and hold on as Seto repositioned Joey’s legs over the chair’s armrest. The new position spread him wider, but it gave him leverage to thrust down against Seto.

Adjusting his grip onto the top of the chair’s back, Joey pulled himself upwards and then let himself fall back onto the thick length. He repeated the action a few more times, and now feeling confident began to quicken the pace. 

It was just enough to tease them both, Joey enjoying the varying depths of penetration, and Seto enjoying the show Joey made of bouncing on Seto’s dick.

Seto leaned forward, licking at Joey’s nipples, biting at the skin of the blond’s chest; Joey hissing and twitching at the bursts of pleasure against his sensitized skin.

“Seto…”Joey gasped, practically drunk on of the feeling of fucking himself on Seto’s length; he would do this for however long Seto wanted, but it wasn’t enough for either of them to get off.

Seto’s hands gripped Joey’s hips, and the blond stilled; letting Seto pull Joey all the way down to the root. Joey’s arms found their way to Seto’s neck, and Seto wrapped an arm about Joey’s waist- the other still on Joey’s hip.

Seto bucked upwards then, then again, then again, until it wrenched a cry from Joey’s lips. Seto’s mouth was on his now and they were kissing frantically, amidst Seto’s short but powerful thrusts, and Joey grinding down in counterpoint.

Joey whined and moaned against Seto’s lips; Seto answering in his own wordless gasps. Joey’s body arched, and Seto gripped him to keep Joey in place and seated upon him.

“Touch yourself,” Seto breathed suddenly, his thrusts picking up in pace; the angle shifting into one that made Joey’s legs begin to shake.

Joey shook his head, “Too much…”

“Do it,” Seto growled, the hand on Joey’s hip shifting down to cup Joey’s ass. The thrusts coming faster.

Joey gripped his length- wet and dripping with pre-come, his body shuddering at the touch of his hand to his over-sensitized cock. He began to pump, his hand trying to match Seto’s rhythm, but Seto’s thrusts were too erratic now; too much.

With a shivering cry, Joey pitched forward to claim Seto’s mouth once more; his cock pulsed in his grip and two more deep pushes against his prostate, Joey tensed and came in hot spurts against Seto’s stomach.

His body spasmed in Seto’s hold, both of his lover’s strong arms had moved to hold Joey close to Seto’s chest, as Seto continued to fuck Joey through the blond’s orgasm. Moments later, Seto returned his hands to Joey’s hips, forcing Joey downwards against Seto’s thrust and securing Joey there as Seto emptied himself into Joey’s passage.

The look of satiation on Seto’s face - eyes fluttered closed, mouth opened in quiet breaths , shoulders relaxed, hands slack at Seto’s sides, while his body continued to fill the blond. Joey smiled, kissing the brunette’s cheek, as a sort of smug pride that he was able to make Seto Kaiba feel and act this way: well-fucked and blissed, washed over him.

Joey leaned against Seto’s panting frame, his head settling into the crook of his lovers neck, “Wow,” Joey breathed, “that’s all I gotta say…”

He felt the rumble of Seto’s laugh before he heard it, “Give yourself a few seconds…you’ll be back up to task to talk my ear off…”

Joey bit at Seto’s earlobe in retaliation; then licked it in teasing apology before he laid back against Seto’s flushed skin.

He felt Seto’s hand absently smooth against his backside before the adjusting them both for Seto to pull out. Now in a more comfortable position, neither of them were inclined to move; even at the expense of Seto’s desk chair.

Joey made a mental note to bring more supplies with him next time; Seto would probably not look forward to office sex if it meant that his office furniture would turn casualty each time they decided to get down and dirty, even if Seto craved to screw Joey over the desk.

Joey shivered at that image; definitely for next time.

“Penny for your thoughts; I’m worried that you’ve been too quiet,” Seto asked, kissing the side of Joey’s head.

“Mmm,” Joey hummed, turning so that he could kiss Seto properly on the mouth, “Just thinking about you fucking me over the desk…definitely should do that next Sunday.”

“Oh? Is this going to be a usual thing?” Seto said, his hand now kneading Joey’s ass. Joey shivered, “y-yes…that is, if you want to. You seemed very into this.”

Seto paused then, “I suppose you’re right…”

Joey kissed him again; long and deep, “Of course I am…doesn’t happen often, but occasionally I know what’s good for us…”

A laugh against his lips, Seto pulled back, “But you’re wrong about one thing…”

Joey leaned back, “What? Can’t you just give me this, this one ti- “

“I don’t want to wait until next week to have you over my desk,” Seto said with a crooked smile that was almost predatory.

In the next moments he would be lifted and pushed onto Seto’s desktop; Seto’s mouth hungrily devouring his own, as the brunette worked Joey’s body back into a state of arousal. Joey smiled against his lover’s lips, his last thoughts wondering about the look on Yuugi’s face when Joey gave him the postmortem on the morrow.


End file.
